


Nail Polish

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, M/M, Nail Polish, kenma uses they/them, lev is confused, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderfluid Kenma<br/>-Kuroo and Nekoma help add to kenmas nail polish collection<br/>-Nekoma lets kenma paint their nails<br/>-lev learns about kenma</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any one to proof read my work, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me! thank you, enjoy!

Kuroo whistles as he walks down the sidewalk, to his best friend Kenmas' house. He gently holds a plastic bag in his hand, and smiles. He bought a slice of apple pie, and another bottle of nail polish for Kenma today. It was bright red, a color Kenma had mumbled about needing.   
He reaches the house and lets himself in.   
"Pardon the intrusion" he says aloud, and takes off his shoes.   
"Tetsu-chan is that you?" Mrs. Kozume calls out from in the kitchen.   
"Yep! I came to see Kenma."   
"They're in their room" she says cheerfully.   
"Thanks" he says and makes his way to Kenma's room. He doesn't bother knocking, and goes right in, smiling.   
Kenma was sitting on their bed, playing a game on their PSP.   
"Hey there Kitten, guess what I got."   
Kenma looks up and eyes the bag in his friends hand.   
Kuroo sits down next to Kenma and pulls out the items.   
Kenma's eyes widen slightly at the sight of pie.   
"It's the color you wanted. Right?" Kuroo speaks, holding up the nail polish for Kenma to see. They smile a little and nod. They put their game down and take the polish, inspecting it. Long lasting. Nice. They look up and place a hand on Kuroos shoulder, pulling him down, to kiss his cheek.   
"Thank you."   
Kuroo smiles coyly. "No problem."   
"I want to try it on" the setter says and gets up, heading to their vanity to get the nail polish remover and cotton balls to remove the purple color they are currently sporting.   
"Here, lemme help you." Kuroo reaches out and takes the remover and takes the cotton. He gets the cotton balls full of remover and takes one of Kenma's hands, carefully working the color off. Kuroo enjoys this as much as Kenma enjoys painting his teammates nails. Kuroo gets to hold Kenma's smaller hands, and he doesn't have to worry about being reprimanded. Kenna used to hate when Kuroo removed their nail polish for them, because he smudged the color, but he's gotten quite good after some practice.   
"Thank you" Kenma says quietly when Kuroo finishes. They open the new bottle, after rolling it between their hands, and applies it onto their fingers. Kenma smiles slightly as they paint.   
"Wow, that's pretty on you Kenma." Kuroo comments, watching them.   
Kenma feels their face heat up. "Thank you." They mumble.   
The volleyballers finish up, and once Kenma's nails were dry, they both go down stairs for a snack. Kenma brings their pie downstairs.   
Chapter 2:   
The next day, at practice, there's a new member amongst them. A transfer 1st year student named Haiba Lev. He's half Russian half Japanese and the tallest on the team. And a total idiot. He's already been kicked by Yaku twice.   
Kenma walks into the gym in their practice clothes, and spots the giant. His height makes them uneasy. They stay close to Kuroo's side, until the new kid is introduced.   
Kuroo gathers his team up and gestures to the silver haired boy.   
"Will you introduce yourself?" Kuroo asks. Lev looks at Kuroos hand, and see them painted black. That wasn't something he saw everyday.   
"Hello, my name is Haiba Lev, and I want to play volleyball!" He enthusiastically states. The team says hi back, and each one introduces themselves. Lev was put right in, and they played a practice game, to see how good he was. During this time, Lev saw that everyone had colored nails. That confused Lev. Only girls painted their nails, he thought.   
Kenma could see Lev was thinking hard about something on the court, and it made them uneasy. They shook it off and focused on setting, and waited for the game to be over.   
When Kenma's team won-the other team had Lev, and he sucked- Lev goes up to Yaku in the club room,to ask about why everyone has painted nails. He noticed Yaku has them too.   
He leans down and whispers "why does everyone have paint on their nails? Don't only girls do that?"   
Now, Lev wasn't the master of stealth that he thinks he is, so his whispers were a little loud, making everyone in the room hear him. Even Kenna. They stiffen, listening in.   
"Lev, come here, I need to talk to you." Yaku takes Lev's wrist and drags him out of the room.   
"Lev, boys can have painted nails too. " he hold his hand up to the younger male, to show off his blue painted nails. "See? Look how pretty. Kenma is..not like other people. They're delicate. Kenma colors our nails. It makes them happy, so we let them."   
"You keep saying them. I'm confused Yaku!" Whines the taller boy.   
"Kenma prefers to be called that, instead of he or she, because they're a mix of the two."   
"Ooohhhhhh." He pauses. "So if I let Kenma-San paint my nails, he-they'll be happy?"   
Yaku nods and smiles a little. So the boy wasn't a complete air head.   
Lev runs back to the changing room and up to Kenma, who was sitting on the floor with a few teammates around him, a pouch in hand.   
"Kenma-San!"   
They look up startled, and tenses up a bit, as Lev runs at the players. He gets on his knees in front of Kenma, and holds his hands out. "Will you paint my nails too, please?" He asks excitedly. If he could make Kenma happy, Kenma will be his friend.   
"Your hands are a disaster. Also, you have to wait your turn."   
Inouka smiles at Kenma "its fine! its like initiation!"   
The other members all nod and agree.   
Kenma pulls out a four sided nail filer.   
"I'm sorry!"   
"Its fine, here," Lev lets Kenma take one of his hands and start giving him a manicure.   
"It feels weird!" Lev exclaims and watches Kenma file away his nails, making them even and shiny.   
Kuroo calls to Kenma as they're finishing up filing the first years last finger.   
"I'll paint them tomorrow if you still want me to, okay?" Kenma gathers their things and stands up.   
"Okay! Can I pick my color??" Lev stands up, and looks at Kenma with sparkling eyes.   
"Of course" Kenma turns to Kuroo.   
"Okay, I'll tell you what I want tomorrow! Thank you, Kenma-san!"   
Kenma just nods and walks out with Kuroo.   
"Looks like you've got a new friend." The dark haired male says fondly.   
"Mm." Kenma nods their head, taking out their PSP.   
"What do you think of him?" Kuroo watches out for Kenma as they walk, making sure they don't walk into anything.   
"He's really bad at volleyball, too loud, unfocused, but he's eager to please. Which, I guess is okay."   
Kuroo chuckles and puts his hands behind his head.   
"I'm just glad he didn't have any problems. I don't know what we'd do if he didn't get along with you. Oh can you do my nails again? They're starting to chip"   
The gamer looks up and gives him a small smile.   
"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

  
The next day, at practice, there's a new member amongst them. A transfer 1st year student named Haiba Lev. He's half Russian half Japanese and the tallest on the team. And a total idiot. He's already been kicked by Yaku twice. Kenma walks into the gym in their practice clothes, and spots the giant. His height makes them uneasy. They stay close to Kuroo's side, until the new kid is introduced. Kuroo gathers his team up and gestures to the silver haired boy.  
"Will you introduce yourself?" Kuroo asks. Lev looks at Kuroos hand, and see them painted black. That wasn't something he saw everyday.  
"Hello, my name is Haiba Lev, and I want to play volleyball!" He enthusiastically states. The team says hi back, and each one introduces themselves. Lev was put right in, and they played a practice game, to see how good he was. During this time, Lev saw that everyone had colored nails. That confused Lev. Only girls painted their nails, he thought.  
Kenma could see Lev was thinking hard about something on the court, and it made them uneasy. They shook it off and focused on setting, and waited for the game to be over.   
When Kenma's team won-the other team had Lev, and he sucked- Lev goes up to Yaku in the club room, to ask about why everyone has painted nails. He noticed Yaku has them too.  
He leans down and whispers "why does everyone have paint on their nails? Don't only girls do that?"   
Now, Lev wasn't the master of stealth that he thinks he is, so his whispers were a little loud, making everyone in the room hear him. Even Kenna. They stiffen, listening in.  
"Lev, come here, I need to talk to you." Yaku takes Lev's wrist and drags him out of the room.  
"Lev, boys can have painted nails too. " He hold his hand up to the younger male, to show off his blue painted nails. "See? Look how pretty. Kenma is..not like other people. They're delicate. Kenma colors our nails. It makes them happy, so we let them."  
"You keep saying them. I'm confused Yaku!" Whines the taller boy.  
"Kenma prefers to be called that, instead of he or she, because they're a mix of the two."  
"Ooohhhhhh." He pauses. "So if I let Kenma-San paint my nails, he-they'll be happy?"  
Yaku nods and smiles a little. So the boy wasn't a complete air head. Lev runs back to the changing room and up to Kenma, who was sitting on the floor with a few teammates around him, a pouch in hand.  
"Kenma-San!"  
They look up startled, and tenses up a bit, as Lev runs at the players. He gets on his knees in front of Kenma, and holds his hands out. "Will you paint my nails too, please?" He asks excitedly. If he could make Kenma happy, Kenma will be his friend.  
"Your hands are a disaster. Also, you have to wait your turn."  
Inouka smiles at Kenma "its fine! its like initiation!"  
The other members all nod and agree. Kenma pulls out a four sided nail filer.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Its fine, here," Lev lets Kenma take one of his hands and start giving him a manicure.  
"It feels weird!" Lev exclaims and watches Kenma file away his nails, making them even and shiny.  
Kuroo calls to Kenma as they're finishing up filing the first years last finger.  
"I'll paint them tomorrow if you still want me to, okay?" Kenma gathers their things and stands up.  
"Okay! Can I pick my color??" Lev stands up, and looks at Kenma with sparkling eyes.  
"Of course" Kenma turns to Kuroo.  
"Okay, I'll tell you what I want tomorrow! Thank you, Kenma-san!"  
Kenma just nods and walks out with Kuroo.  
"Looks like you've got a new friend." The dark haired male says fondly.  
"Mm." Kenma nods their head, taking out their PSP.  
"What do you think of him?" Kuroo watches out for Kenma as they walk, making sure they don't walk into anything.  
"He's really bad at volleyball, too loud, unfocused, but he's eager to please. Which, I guess is okay."  
Kuroo chuckles and puts his hands behind his head.  
"I'm just glad he didn't have any problems. I don't know what we'd do if he didn't get along with you. Oh can you do my nails again? They're starting to chip"  
The gamer looks up and gives him a small smile.   
"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! come and talk to me at my tumblr-  
> http://raincloud10.tumblr.com/  
> leave a comment!  
> -tell me if you enjoyed it or if you have something you want me to write!


End file.
